Stars of Death
by Memory Hellin
Summary: Sirius and Regulus reunite behind the veil and find a second chance at brotherly love.
1. Sirius' Point of Veiw

_I'm, dead? Oh bloody hell. Damn veil. I'm going to murdur Bella. Wonder if James and Lily are here. No doubt Mum, Dad, and Reggy are._

"Sirius!"

_What in the blazes, REGULUS?_

"Regulus."

_What the bloody hell is he doing here?_

"Oh Sirius, how on earth did you die?"

_I've got a better question, why do you like cousin Bella? It's all her damn fault Mum and I are here. Ha ha. Finally, Mum understands just how bad the family is._

"Bella. Is Mum here?"

_Regulus, you big lug. You're an idiot. A complete and total idiot._

"No. What I mean is, how exactly did you die?"

_I killed myself by laughing too hard._

"Bella stunned me through the veil in the Depatment of Mysteries. And you?"

_Ooo, this I can't wait too hear._

"Same."

_What?? So that's why she kept missing. She knew I'd taunt her and end up falling through the veil. That damn witch. I'm going to become a gohst and haunt her till her death. MWUAHA!_

"I thought Voldy killed you."

"No. Bellatrix did. She said I was going to get scared out, and she was right. So she killed me to stop me from telling the Order about Voldemort's plans. I meant to tell you, Peter was severing Voldemort, and that he would come for James and Harry."

_Oh this is rich. Well, if I'm stuck here forever...I might as well be stuck with Reggy._

"My dear brother, what do you say we meet some of the other nutters behind this veil."

"Only if you promise never to call me Regulus again. Like you said too many times before, Mum was mental naming us after stars."

_I couldn't have put it better myself, little brother._

"Alrightly Reggy, but it is your brotherly duty to call me Siri."

"Agreed."

"Good. Now let's see...Excuse! Mister! We are Messers Padfoot and Black. I'm Padfoot, he's Black. Might we ask your name?"


	2. Regulus' Point of Veiw

_I can't believe it's been fifteen years since I died. I wonder what Sirius is up to. Wait, who's that? Sirius!_

_"Sirius!"_

_I wonder what ahppened to him, he looks a mess._

_"Regulus."_

_Bloody name. I hate my name so much._

"Oh Sirius, how on earth did you die?

_I sound like Mum about me. 'Oh Reggy, who killed you.' Ahh, Mum. Evil witch._

"Bella. Is Mum here?"

_Is Mum here? What kind of stupid question is that?  
_

"No. What I mean is, how exactly did you die?"

"Bella stunned me through the veil in the Depatment of Mysteries. And you?"

_She's evil, that woman. If you can call cousin Bella a woman. More like a monster._

"Same."

"I thought Voldy killed you."

_Ha! Voldemort, kill me? Voldemort was only interested in killing James and Harry really._

"No. Bellatrix did. She said I was going to get scared out, and she was right. So she killed me to stop me from telling the Order about Voldemort's plans. I meant to tell you, Peter was severing Voldemort, and that he would come for James and Harry."

_See, I exceeded your expectations. You thought I would end up crazy like Mum and Dad, but I didn't. I turned good._

"My dear brother, what do you say we meet some of the other nutters behind this veil."

_I've already met them, but whatever._

"Only if you promise never to call me Regulus again. Like you said too many times before, Mum was mental naming us after stars."

"Alrightly Reggy, but it is your brotherly duty to call me Siri."

_Maybe you're not as bad as everyone made you out to be._

"Agreed."

"Good. Now let's see...Excuse! Mister! We are Messers Padfoot and Black. I'm Padfoot, he's Black. Might we ask your name?"

_Oh Siri, you're mental. Wonderful, but mental._


	3. Author's Note

Possibly the only All Author's Note you will ever get from me..

Ahem..thank you all for the reviews, but, erm.. well, to put it lightly..I'm a bit frightened of the moere demanding lot of you. No, I'm just kidding. As I have homework to deal with, I must be brief. I will write more of the crazy adventures of Sirius and Regulus, since you obviously want it. But be warned...it will take a while. -Sigh- I shall have to put this back in theaters. Alright...you all....just wait...soon, we shall see just how much damage these two can do after death.


End file.
